


Fiery Star

by StrongheartMaid



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrongheartMaid/pseuds/StrongheartMaid
Summary: "You've come up with some dumb ideas, but this one's a doozy," Stella to Bloom, ironically enough. (Or the one where Stella calls out Bloom from some idiotic moves over the years)





	Fiery Star

Stella just rubbed her forehead, trying and failing to make sense of the scene before her. "You've come up with some dumb ideas, but this one's a doozy," she said dryly.

"How so?" Bloom asked as she leaned over the railing to grab something.

"Well, for starters," Stella began before pulling Bloom back up before she fell over the railing and splatted herself. "While I don't mind the power-up, did you ever think what could have happened if our bodies, oh, I don't know, rejected the bit of Dragon Flame you gave us?"

Bloom winced a moment. "I'll give you that," she said slowly.

"Or, how about the time Sky had amnesia and you didn't, you know, ask his friends or his parents who he's known longer than you to help out?" she asked.

Bloom winced again.

"You're just lucky the power of love or whatever it was that worked or we could still be dealing with that mess."

Tecna glanced over at Musa and gave a small shrug - this was new.

"I'm impressed," Layla murmured quietly to Flora. "Never seen anyone call Bloom out before."

"And Stella's just warming up," Flora murmured back.

"And speaking on the subject of love, what the hell, hero?" Stella snapped. "Love you like a sister, but that incident your first year was a doozy of a bad idea."

Layla quirked a brow.

"Long story," Flora murmured. "Fill you in later."

Bloom wilted. "Do you blame me?"

"Did you even bother to ask who she was before you blindly attacked her?" Stella asked, arching a brow. "But getting back to this doozy of a bad idea," she said, switching gears. "Are you out of your ever loving mind? Roxy is the fairy of animals, is she not? So why the hell are we not letting her come with us on this quest to find this magical animal? Hell, it would make our lives so much easier."

"She's got a point," Musa chimed in.


End file.
